L'union du feu et de la glace
by Harry Snow Stark
Summary: Daenerys attendait ce moment depuis des mois, elle allait enfin être heureuse


Dans le château de Winterfell, Daenerys Targaryen est en train de se préparer pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle avait choisit Winterfell car elle savait que son futur époux était très attaché au Nord et aussi parce qu'à cause de la guerre, Port Réal avait été totalement détruit et elle ne voulait pas attendre qu'il soit reconstruit pour se marier  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir, malgré la neige qui tombait, elle avait opté pour une robe printanière faite de la meilleure soie qui provenait d'Essos. Elle était à manche longue et moulait son corps à la perfection. Elle appréciait spécialement le dos qui était composé d'une vingtaine de boutons qui allaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

Dans le miroir, il regardait Sansa Stark s'occuper de ses cheveux, la jeune femme avaient insisté pour aider la jeune femme à s'apprêter et Daenerys avait aussitôt accepté car Sansa venait du Nord et connaissait donc les coutumes. La rousse avait attaqué les longs cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche en laissant quelques mèches tomber devant son visage.

-Vous êtes absolument magnifique votre altesse, fit Sansa avec un sourire.

-Sansa, fit Daenerys en se tournant. Dans moins d'une heure, nous serons de la même famille, appelle moi Daenerys.

-Comme tu voudras Daenerys, fit la jeune Stark en s'inclinant.

La blonde se leva pour se regarder de nouveau dans le miroir, elle était stresser. Allait-elle commettre un impair et vexer les Nordiens ? Allait-ils décider qu'elle ne ferait pas une bonne Reine du Nord ?

Reine du Nord en effet car elle avait décider de laisser le Nord libre et donc, elle n'était pas leur souveraine mais elle le serait bientôt et comptait bien laisser au Nord leur indépendance. Elle était déjà Reine de six royaumes, elle pouvait bien laisser le Nord libre.

-Tu penses que Jon va aimer ? demanda t'elle à Sansa.

-J'en suis persuadée, tu pourrais même être habitué avec un sac, il t'aimerait.

Daenerys sourit et encore plus quand Sansa déposa sur ses épaules une cape en fourrure blanche, c'était une commune des Nordiens de toujours avoir une cape de fourrure lorsqu'on quittait une demeure.

-Te voilà enfin prête, fit Sansa. Les autres m'attendent, tu n'a plus besoin de moi ?

-Non, fit Daenerys. Tout est parfait, merci pour ton aide Sansa.

La jeune femme s'inclina et sortit, laissant la jeune femme attendre qu'on vienne l'a chercher.

Seule, Daenerys se mit à réfléchir à sa relation avec Jon, dès qu'elle avait poser ses yeux sur lui, elle avait été intriguée par cet homme qui refusait de plier le genoux devant elle. Il était le premier homme à l'a défier ainsi et cela l'avait intriguée alors, elle l'avait laissée vivre au lieu de le tuer comme tous les autres.

Au fil des jours, elle avait appris à le connaitre et avait découvert un homme qui se battait pour son peuple et était prêt à tout pour lui, même à défier la mère des Dragons.

Jon était un homme qui n'avait peur de rien et elle l'avait remarqué quand il n'avait pas bouger quand Drogon s'était approché de lui après la destruction du butin de Hautjardin. A ce moment, Daenerys eu peur pour Jon car Drogon semblait prêt à le brûler. Aussitôt fut-elle surprise de voir son dragon approcher sa tête du Roi du Nord et encore plus en voyant Jon retira son gant pour caresser le dragon qui ronronnait à ses caresses. Elle sut à ce moment là que Jon était spécial, personne autre qu'elle n'avait réussi jusqu'à présent à approcher ses dragons et encore moins à les toucher.

Au fil du temps, son affection pour l'homme grandissait de plus en plus jusqu'à la bataille au-delà du mur où Jon venait tenu à participer pour lui prouver l'existence des marcheurs blancs. Quand elle eu reçu l'appel de Gendry, elle n'avait pas hésiter à partir au-delà du mur avec ses dragons. Elle le regretta rapidement car cette bataille causa la mort de Vicerion. Après la mort de son dragon, elle pensa aussitôt à rentrer mais hésita en voyant Jon continuer à combattre les marcheurs blancs. Elle rentra finalement en voyant le roi de la Nuit viser Drogon mais, une fois arriver à châteauNoir, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester dans une tour de contrôle pour voir si Jon arrivait. Elle avait commencer à perdre espoir quand elle vit un cheval arriver vers eux, son cœur se remplie alors de joie.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre où Jon fut placer, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était les marques qu'il avait sur le torse, les marques de couteaux et elle comprenait ainsi les allusions de Davos Mervault.

Jon resta inconscient deux jours et elle resta à son chevet durant tout ce temps, elle ne voulait pas manquer son réveil. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle en fut très soulagée. Elle essaya de faire bonne figure pour ne rien laisser transparaitre mais, quand il prit sa main, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il lui rendit. Elle l'avait toutefois lâcher avant de perdre totalement le contrôle.

Ils n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne frapper à la porte de sa cabine après leur visite à Port Réal, ils unirent alors leurs corps, chose que Daenerys voulait depuis des jours. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, laissant leur cœur parler pour eux.

Le lendemain, elle resta une heure à regarder Jon dormir à côté d'elle, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec Daario alors qu'elle avait plusieurs fois couché avec lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Jon Snow, le Roi du Nord. Elle voulait rester toute sa vie avec cet homme et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en entendant frapper à la porte, elle autorisa l'entrée et sourit en voyant Jorah entrer.

-Vous êtes magnifique Khaleesi, fit-il en lui embrassant la main.

-Merci Sir Jorah.

-Etes-vous prête ?

-Oui.

Il lui donna son bras qu'elle prit volontiers, ils sortirent alors du château, la cérémonie ayant lieu à l'arbre sacré de Winterfell, les deux époux avaient choisit cet endroit car Daenerys avait adoré cet endroit dès qu'elle l'avait vu et parce qu'elle savait que cet forêt était sacré pour les Nordiens et surtout pour la famille Stark.

Le parcours était tracé avec des lampions qui traçait le passage. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Daenerys serra le bras de Jorah qui sentait très bien son stress et essaya de l'a rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de cérémonie, Daenerys leva alors les yeux qu'elle avait gardé baissé tout le temps et son regard fut aussitôt attiré vers Jon, vêtu de sa cape en fourrure qu'elle apprécia particulièrement pour sa douceur, elle put également remarqué qu'il n'avait pas son armure mais un costume Nordiens en cuir. Il avait également lâché ses cheveux, ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux selon elle.

Le septon allant précider l'union commença à parler

-Qui se présente devant les anciens dieux ?

-Daenerys, de la maison Targaryen, Reine des Sept couronnes. Elle implore l'approbation des dieux. Qui l'a demande en mariage ?

Davos s'avança d'un pas.

-Jon Snow, Roi du Nord, Qui l'a propose ?

-Jorah, de la maison Mormont, héritier de l'ile au ours et Conseiller de la reine.

Le septon affirma de la tête et Jorah accompagna Daenerys jusqu'à Jon qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa promise. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était faite aussi belle pour lui, sa robe était superbe et montrait plus ses formes que toutes les autres qu'il ait pu voir.

-Vous devez maintenant couvrir la mariée et l'a mettre sous votre protection.

Revenant un peu à lui, Jon lança un sourire gêné au Septon et enleva son manteau pour en couvrir Daenerys, la jeune femme frissonna en sentant les mains de Jon sur elle. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur celle de Jon et le septon commença à les liées avec un ruban.

-Je suis ici pour liée deux âmes en un seul cœur, un seul corps, une seule âme. Maudit soit celui qui s'y interposa. Maintenant regarder vous et dites les mots.

Leurs mains toujours liées, ils se mirent l'un devant l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux.

 ** _Par le père, le ferrant et le guerrier_**

 ** _Par la mère, la demoiselle, l'aïeul et l'étranger_**

 ** _Je suis sien_**

 ** _Je suis sienne_**

 ** _Il est mien_**

 ** _Elle est mienne_**

 ** _De cet instant, jusqu'à mon dernier jour._**

Ils eurent tous les deux un sentiment étrange en prononçant ses mots, ils prirent soudainement conscience qu'ils venaient de se lier pour la vie et que rien ne pourrait plus briser ce lien. Jon prit alors le visage de sa femme dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec plaisir, Daenerys répondant au baiser avec plaisir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant des cris, ils se tournèrent pour voir les sauvageons et les Dotrakis présents crier de joie.

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire de concert, ils étaient entre amis, ils pouvaient bien se lâcher un peu.

Jon prit la main de Daenerys et se tourna vers tous les invités qui applaudirent.

-Vive le roi ! Vive la reine !

Les deux époux se regardèrent et se sourirent, heureux comme jamais. Maintenant que la guerre était terminé, ils allaient pouvoir batir un monde meilleur, ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépares….


End file.
